This invention relates to an apparatus for opening a door, and more particularly to an apparatus for unlatching a door in response to a cleansing agent activated sensor.
Heretofore, it is not believed that there have been any devices or systems for monitoring the cleanliness of the hands or arms of personnel engaged in the handling or processing of food, or engaged in other hygienic or sterile operations, except by direct observation of the personnel, or by reliance upon the integrity and responsibility of the personnel.
Although numerous systems of electrical circuitry have been designed for sensing various conditions and for actuating alarms or for controlling other mechanisms, nevertheless it is not believed that such a system has been designed for the latching and unlatching of a door functioning as an entry to a hygienic area by the sensing of an electrolytic residue of a cleansing agent upon the limb of personnel desiring to enter the hygienic area.